<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pouring Up by KandiSheek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779318">Pouring Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek'>KandiSheek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Bucky is a little shit, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Frottage, Multi, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Steve not so secretly loves it, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, for about two seconds - Freeform, like an old married couple, so is Tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think three people having sex in one shower would be a bad idea.</p><p>(You'd probably be right. But that's not going to stop Bucky.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>329</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pouring Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So while I've written bathtub sex before I've never written shower sex. Time to cross that off my list ;) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Kinktober Prompt 02: Shower Sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We probably should've thought this through.”</p><p>“Shut up. We'll make it work.”</p><p>“Whose leg is that?”</p><p>Steve looked down to check. “No idea.”</p><p>“Well, whoever it is better move or I'll lose circulation to my balls,” Tony grumbled and Clint shifted away from him. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Could you – yes, perfect.” Bucky leaned into the space Rhodey vacated to push his hair out of his eyes. “Can we turn off the spray? I can't see shit.”</p><p>“Eh, you do better when you're flying blind anyway,” Tony quipped, yelping a second later. “Ow! Red light! Bad touch!”</p><p>“You know your safe word and that sure as fuck ain't it,” Bucky drawled and Clint sighed long-sufferingly.</p><p>“There are things I don't want to know about you three.”</p><p>“Amen,” Rhodey said but he sounded more resigned than upset. “How much longer?”</p><p>“Three, two, one – bingo,” Tony cheered when the light above them turned green. “Good to go. Now get your hand off my ass, Barnes.”</p><p>“Or what?” Bucky drawled, probably squeezing down because Tony squeaked and Clint flinched backwards straight into Steve, ramming his elbow into his stomach. Ouch.</p><p>“Nope, a world of nope, I'm out.” Clint took off like a shot and Rhodey followed him out of the decontamination shower at an only slightly more dignified pace. Steve sighed.</p><p>“Is it too much to ask that you don't traumatize our teammates for once?”</p><p>“I don't know,” Bucky drawled, now with both of his hands full of Tony's ass. “Has its benefits.”</p><p>Tony gave him an annoyed look over his shoulder. “I know my ass is a marvel but we should probably – oh.” Bucky had pulled him back against his chest and Tony's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed in annoyance. “Seriously?”</p><p>Steve put his face in his hands. “You're hard. We were in a shower with the team and you're fucking hard.”</p><p>“Tony started it,” Bucky protested and Tony looked so affronted that Steve had to stifle a slightly hysterical chuckle.</p><p>“Just because you can't handle me naked doesn't mean you get to put it on me, asshole!”</p><p>“You grabbed my balls,” Bucky said and Tony threw his hands up.</p><p>“On accident!”</p><p>Steve sighed. “Whatever. Let's just get out of here before Shield kicks us out.”</p><p>“Or...” Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony and Steve glared at him.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Come on, haven't you ever wanted to do it somewhere Fury might kill us for?” Steve gave him his best deadpan stare and Bucky shrugged. “Yeah, okay. Probably more of a niche kink.”</p><p>“Fury's fury kink?” Tony suggested and Steve wanted to bang his head against the shower wall.</p><p>“Okay, let's be realistic,” Steve said, holding up three fingers. “One, this shower is too small. Shield will come to check on us any minute. And Clint will hold this over our heads for the rest of our lives. We are <em>not</em> having sex in a decon shower.”</p><p>Bucky booed.</p><p>“And that's final,” Steve said sternly even though it earned him identical mocking chuckles.</p><p>“You know, the more we talk about it, the more I want to try it,” Tony said with a smirk and Steve knew he was indulging Bucky just to spite him, the little shit. Bucky groaned when Tony pushed his ass back on him and – yeah, okay, Tony was getting hard too. Steve hated his life.</p><p>“I won't cover for you if you get caught,” he said warningly, gasping when Bucky suddenly grabbed him by the neck and pulled him forward. Steve barely caught himself with his hands on the shower wall, clenching his teeth when Tony immediately wrapped his arms around him to grab his ass. “No.”</p><p>“Aww, sweetheart,” Tony purred and Steve swallowed hard when he felt teeth on his neck. That was playing dirty. “Don't you want me to fuck you?”</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow. “How the hell would that work? This place is tiny.”</p><p>“Well,” Tony drawled and Steve's eyes were involuntarily drawn to the lazy smirk on his lips. “If you and I switch places and Bucky holds you up and open for me –“</p><p>“He'll drop me,” Steve deadpanned and winced when Bucky boxed him in the arm none too gently.</p><p>“Will not, punk.”</p><p>“Come on,” Tony groaned right in his ear and Steve shivered. “Haven't fucked you in so long. I want to make you feel good.”</p><p>Steve gritted his teeth when he felt his cock start to swell. Damn it.</p><p>“You're hard, aren't you? I know that look.” Steve jumped when Bucky's metal fingers suddenly ran up the underside of his cock, making him perk up even more. “Damn. You're so easy, Stevie.”</p><p>“You both are,” Tony sighed blissfully, humping forward against the back of Bucky's hand to squish it between his and Steve's cocks. “Thank you, Dr Erskine.”</p><p>Steve grimaced. “Don't say that.”</p><p>“What?” Tony ground against him through Bucky and Steve couldn't suppress a small noise that made Tony grin. “That I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world?”</p><p>“Disagree,” Bucky said, nibbling on the shell of Tony's ear. Tony turned into the touch with a needy sound and Steve could recognize defeat when he saw it.</p><p>“Okay, fine,” he said mulishly, putting his hands on Tony's hips as he shifted his stance wider. “But we do it like this. Quickly.”</p><p>“You sure know how to set the mood,” Tony mocked but shut up real fast when Steve stepped closer to properly sandwich Tony in between them, lining up their cocks.</p><p>“You were saying?” he asked and Tony rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of his shoulders.</p><p>“Okay, tough guy. Give it to me.”</p><p>Steve ground carefully against Tony until he found just the right angle to deepen his thrusts, make them more smooth. Bucky's hand was still there, just under Steve's balls, and he grunted when his fingers ventured upward to cop a feel of where he and Tony were sliding together.</p><p>“Gonna leave me hanging, sugar?” Bucky asked throatily and Tony turned his head just enough to kiss him, reaching around his own back to get a hand on Bucky's cock. He grimaced.</p><p>“You better appreciate it. This is mad uncomfortable.”</p><p>Bucky bit Tony's lower lip so hard he yelped, soothing the slight indent with his tongue. “I can just rub off on your ass if you want.”</p><p>“No, it's – <em>fine!”</em> Tony's voice raised in pitch when Steve got his hand around both of them. “Fuck, little tighter?”</p><p>Steve complied but only a couple strokes later they both winced. “Uh... is that decon stuff safe for this?”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “It's body safe. Should be fine.” He reached down to grab Steve's hand and raised it to his face, spitting into it a few times. Steve wrinkled his nose. “Oh, come off it, asshole. You have my spit on you all the time.”</p><p>“Doesn't mean it's not gross to be spit on,” Steve countered and Tony smirked.</p><p>“Bucky likes it though. Don't you, baby?” he cooed at Bucky. A loud slap rang through the shower and Tony yelped, glaring over his shoulder. “Dude!”</p><p>“Aww, but you like that, don't you, baby?” Bucky cooed mockingly before his head thunked back against the shower wall, hips hitching forward so hard he almost knocked Steve off balance. His grip on Tony never faltered though. “Fuck! What the <em>fuck</em> –“</p><p>“I'll rip 'em off if you do that again,” Tony said threateningly and Steve sighed heavily, getting his hand back on their cocks to make him shut up.</p><p>“If you guys are done, Shield's still out there waiting for us and if someone comes in and sees this I'll make you sleep on the couch for a week.”</p><p>Tony hummed. “Doesn't sound like much of a punishment if we're sleeping there together,” he said with a sleazy wink over his shoulder that Bucky returned with a smirk. Steve rolled his eyes so hard it hurt.</p><p>“Can we just get off? Please?”</p><p>“Well, when you ask so nicely,” Bucky mumbled, grabbing Steve's neck and tugging him closer so they could kiss over Tony's shoulder. He started grinding against Tony's ass with enough force to drive him right into Steve, drawing groans from all three of them.</p><p>“Fuck,” Tony hissed when Steve started to push back, creating a counter rhythm that made Steve's cock ache pleasantly. The slide was still a little too dry with whatever that film on their skin was but he could tell it would be enough to get him off. “We'll have the mother of all rashes after this.”</p><p>“Worth it,” Bucky mumbled against Steve's lips and Steve took the opportunity to push his tongue into Bucky's mouth, his hips stuttering when Bucky lightly bit down on it.</p><p>Tony's hands ran down his shoulders, massaging his back all the way down to his ass where they grabbed hold, squeezing and rubbing in turns. It made Steve thrust forward just a little harder so he could feel the way it made Tony's fingers pull his cheeks apart.</p><p>When Steve finally released Bucky's mouth Tony wasted no time to replace it with his, kissing him hard and fast. Steve matched his pace with his hips, breath hitching when Bucky did the same on the other side.</p><p>“Little more – fuck,” Tony moaned as Steve sped up the pace. The pressure low in his stomach was getting stronger now, making his cock throb and balls pull tight. He could tell Bucky was getting close too from those little gasping groans that Steve associated with Bucky's cock buried in his ass, taking him deep –</p><p>“Up,” Tony said, raising his leg to wrap it around Steve's, and they both took the hint, hoisting him higher between them so Tony could wrap his legs around Steve's waist. They both fumbled between them to get their cocks aligned again while Bucky made a frustrated grunt behind them.</p><p>“Get him – yeah,” he moaned when Steve pushed forward so Tony's lower back was pressed against Bucky's cock again. Bucky's arms twitched as he humped forward, his grip tightening on Tony's waist. “Fuck, I'm gonna –”</p><p>Despite his warning Steve still came first, clutching Tony's hips so tightly he was probably leaving bruises. Tony didn't seem to mind, groaning as Steve rode out his orgasm against his cock. It was really starting to chafe now but that was fine because Bucky came barely a minute after him with a loud sigh that echoed in the shower. Which only left Tony.</p><p>“I want your mouth,” Tony said a little desperately, knotting his hands into Steve's hair. “Please?”</p><p>Steve nodded, getting down on his knees –</p><p>Only he didn't get down. He glared at the wall behind him that was already almost touching his back, then tried to judge the distance to the other walls. It wouldn't work.</p><p>“Not enough space. Sorry.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Tony swore whole-heartedly. “That's okay. You can just – whoa!”</p><p>“There you go,” Bucky said, lifting Tony even higher until Tony was flailing in the air, slamming his hands against the shower wall beside him for purchase.</p><p>“Barnes!” Tony snapped and Steve closed his eyes for a second to breathe through the ridiculousness of this situation before he grabbed Tony's legs and put them over his shoulders. “What are you – <em>fuck!”</em></p><p>Steve sucked Tony's cock into his mouth, taking him down as far as he could, his throat working around him as he tried to swallow. He couldn't see it but he recognized the sound of Bucky kissing and licking his way along Tony's skin, making Tony's whole body jolt. With the way they were positioned there was really only one place he could be.</p><p>“Shit, holy shit, you fucking stupid, ridiculous –“ Tony came hard down Steve's throat, his hands scrabbling on the ceiling to hold himself upright as Steve and Bucky coaxed him through it with lips and tongue. When he was done Tony tapped Steve on the shoulder.</p><p>“Put me down now, I swear to god,” he gritted out and Steve slowly set him back on his feet, accepting the half-hearted slap to his chest when it came. “I have a heart condition, you pricks.”</p><p>“You said you wanted his mouth,” Bucky said unapologetically and Tony swatted at him too before he followed with a kiss, pulling away with a grimace.</p><p>“Oh, ew. I forgot where your mouth was.”</p><p>“You love it,” Bucky said, rubbing his mouth on Tony's cheek just to spite him. Steve smiled fondly at both of them until Tony's look of lazy satisfaction turned into a shit-eating grin as he pointed at Steve's face.</p><p>“Aww, you <em>love</em> us.”</p><p>Steve immediately wiped his smile off his face, replacing it with a scowl that fooled exactly no one. “We're never doing this again.”</p><p>“It's sweet that you say that every time,” Bucky said as he squeezed past him to get out of the shower, pressing a kiss to Steve's lips as he went. Steve made a face. “What, you'll eat my ass all night but when I get my mouth on Tony's it's gross?”</p><p>“Oh my god!”</p><p>They all turned to stare at Clint through the door Bucky had just opened. Clint's hand was still poised to knock but he turned on his heel and walked away with quick strides, shouting all the while. “Nope! Not today! The winter soldier did not just tell me he ate Tony Stark's ass! That is not a thing that happened!”</p><p>They watched him go in silence before Bucky slowly closed the door again, leaving them squished together in the tiny space.</p><p>“Permission to stay here forever?”</p><p>“Granted.”</p><p> </p><p>When Tony was the only one complaining about his rash a few hours later, long after Steve's and Bucky's had already faded, Bucky cooed at him and pressed a kiss to his boo boo.</p><p>Tony kicked him off the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>